mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garque Wonka (MySims :: Quantum of Rock!)
Garque Wonka is an Elf boy who resides in Elyvorg. Garque lives with his mom Amelia Wonka, who he always tries to impress, but to no avail. Amelia often yells at him or calls him a "dastard". He occasionally hangs out with Blanky Elius and Leaf Dremus and helps them occasionally with their quest. He appears to have a huge crush on Petal Lily Iris, and always kisses up to her, however, a running gag in the game is Petal always being called to do something whenever Garque is about to confess his love or ask her on a date. He is often dramatically jealous of Leaf and believes that Petal prefers Leaf over him. Garque also often comes to listens to "advice" from the town elder of Elyvorg, Saemyl Darry and appears to have consider him as a sort of mentor (usually about ways to charm Petal that never actually work). Personality Garque always appears to be a feeble and weak person, and is usually quiet and never speaks for himself. However, he has occasionally shown to have signs of a bad temper, especially when he is jealous that Petal is doing something for Leaf or another male character, and not him. This will typically cause him to scream and yelp in a high-pitched voice, causing anything in the vicinity to shatter or break comically (such as glass). Whenever he comes across a new character, another running gag is that the first thing they usually notice and mention about him is his "awful haircut". Even Leaf admits that the first thing he thought when seeing Garque was "bad haircut". He is also often laughed at, as his name in Elven means "lost owl" (often being interpreted that he is significantly dim-witted). Leaf mentions that he feels sorry for Garque, but that he finds it ridiculous how Garque thinks that he is rivals with Garque for Petal, and that she is like his sister. Garque still doubts this, however, and continues to consider Leaf his rival. Abilities as a Recruit Special Recruit In-Game Powers Garque, although not so powerful, can run at speeds higher than other recruits in the game. In fact, it is thought that he might be the fastest recruit in the game. Dodging enemy attacks should not be a problem for most people playing as Garque. However, reckless use of Garque's speed may also cause something bad to happen, so use his speed wisely. Garque has no special powers and is only left wielding a baseball bat. The baseball bat does mediocre damage, but can be charged to do a very powerful attack against enemies that deals extreme amounts of damage (though, the charging takes a large amount of time, taking up to 5 seconds for a full charged attack). Specials Garque/Blanky Once Blanky and Garque start a special, Blanky tosses her bowsword and gets Garque to toss his baseball bat into the air. Both of them then fly into the air and Blanky accidentally grabs the baseball bat while Garque grabs the bowsword. As this happens, Garque shouts, "OMG!" and Blanky shouts "NOOO! I GOT TEH NOOBY WEAPON!" Once they land, Garque is nauseous, being so near to such a sharp weapon. Blanky, in panic, whacks Garque with the baseball bat on accident. Garque flies around the vicinity, knocking out enemies. Once all the enemies in the area are eliminated, Garque lands on the floor, dizzy. Garque/Leaf If Leaf and Garque do a special together on an enemy, this will trigger the special move. Leaf will play a rock song on his guitar, and the background is filled with music notes and rainbow beams that go into Garque's bat. The enemy is distracted by the song, dancing to it. Garque charges at the nearest enemy and starts whacking them with the power of rock, his baseball bat emitting rock music as he whacks the enemy. He then finished it with one final blow, and hits the enemy with all of his might, causing a huge colorful spark of musical notes and stars. This causes an explosion so huge that all of the enemies in the vicinity are taken down by one blow.}} Category:Character Tabs